


Let's Handle Accidents & Consequences

by Nyxessa



Series: LPHS/LHAC [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, Following the 3rd Law of Newton, Friendship, Futuristic, Happy Ending, Impregnation, M/M, Minseok x OC, Mpreg, Multi, OT9 (EXO), Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, Smut, a lot of accidents, and a lot of consequences, hunho - Freeform, young guys doing dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxessa/pseuds/Nyxessa
Summary: One year has roughly passed since Baekhyun has bonded with Chanyeol, making them mates for life and their life with their seven roommates couldn't be any better. All of the peace and harmony gets taken away from the nine friends though as Baekhyun suddenly gets pregnant by accident, starting a row of events they wish they never would have to experience, forcing all of them to rely on each other more than ever.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: LPHS/LHAC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212083
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART TWO, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND READING PART ONE!
> 
> 1\. This story is a pure piece of fiction. Everything stated in this story is a product of imagination. It has nothing to do with the in reality existing people and does not want to state anything about their lifes and/or sexuality. Also please don't harass the artists online or in real life and support their music and comebacks. 
> 
> 2\. All rights belong to me, the author Nyxessa. I do not accept adaptations, spreading my story on other platforms and translations without my permission. If you wanna ask for permission or wanna tell me about any plagiarism, contact me. I published the story by myself on asianfanfics and Wattpad too.
> 
> 3\. My first language is not English, although I would say I speak and write it quite well. Please overlook minor mistakes in grammar or spelling :3 
> 
> 4\. This story contains (an unorthodox) omegaverse, mpreg, gay love, lgbtq+ content, angst with a happy ending, mental health issues and 18+ content! Chapters that contain angst or mental health issues will be marked.
> 
> 5\. This will take a while. I believe a good story needs time just like good wine. Trying to rush me to publish faster won't do anything, more of the opposite actually!
> 
> 6\. You can follow me on Twitter! @Nyxessa
> 
> 7\. This is currently ongoing and I update normally weekly!
> 
> 8\. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also one last thing: if you don't support OT9 get the fuck out of here and the fandom. Nobody of the real EXO-Ls wants you here.

_  
"Baek, love, you need to calm down, please."_

_"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT HERE AND STAY CALM WHILE MY HEART IS BROKEN INTO THOUSAND OF PIECES?! HOW..h-how can I try to stay calm when I feel like-like.."_

_"Love-"_

_"They took him, Chanyeol, he - they - oh GOD..."_

_"Baekhyun, please, breath!"_

_"How?! Why?! Like why are you are not freaking out as well?! Why are you calm, huh?!"_

_"Baekhyun...please...the only-..the only reason why I try to stay calm is our baby..."_

_"..."_

_"I-I just try to h-hold it together because you are fucking p-pregnant a-..and-"_

_"Chanyeol..."_

_"Do you really..do you really think that this leav-that this...oh fuck.."_

_"Yeol, no pl-please don't cry..."_

_"Baek, ho-how can I not?! Th-they t-took him, oh shi-like we..-"_

_"Yeol, breath, Chanyeol-"_

_"H-he m-might be d-dead..or even worse..oh god, oh fuck.."_

_"Chanyeol, you are hyperventilating, take a deep breath..."_

_"..."_

_"I-it will be f-fine...they will f-find him and bring him back.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"A-Are you sure o-of that?"_

_"..."_

_"Baek?"_

_"They...they just have to, Chanyeol, th-they just have to bring him back.."_

**

Some people say fate is cruel.

But can something you can't influence really be cruel?

Maybe fate is just an excuse for people's inability to cope with the consequences of their actions.

Maybe it is not fate's fault but the fault of those who are too dumb to realise that an action always forces a reaction.

Which sometimes comes in form of a prize.

One you have to pay.

No matter how high it is.


	2. 2182

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, June 13th, 2182  
  
  


The last rays of sunshine that illuminate the evening sky, drown his room in sparkling, soft light, reflecting beautifully in the surfaces, making them look warm and timeless, almost like an ocean of pure gold that is calmingly and soothingly crashing against an invisible shore. The sound of cicadas singing their songs is echoing over the dorm part of the campus, intensifing the peaceful atmosphere, warm but fresh winds washing away the standing, breathtaking heat that has added up over the day in their bedroom and the undergoing sun,even though it is on the other side, paints the few clouds on the sky in a pretty mix of purple and pink.

Maybe if he was not in the middle of something he hated he could actually enjoy and appreciate it more but packing will just never be a fun thing for Baekhyun.

Which is why he is sitting on the floor right now, two suitcases in front of him, both empty and a scrowl on his face and grumbling thoughts in his head. He knows that this will not magically make the clothes hop into his suitcase unfortunately, he will have to do it but fortunately he has at least something that is motivating him to do it. Because it is not like he is not excited for the reason why he has to pack a suitcase in the first place.

Tomorrow, on Monday, the nine of them have decided to go on a trip for the second last week of the break. They are planning to go to the west coast about an hour away from Seoul, near the ocean just the nine of them and a week full of adventure, relaxing and spending time together before their next term starts, Baekhyun's 4th semester in university. He is honestly excited, both for the vacation as well as for the next term. Because he really enjoys how his life has turned out so far.

Looking over to the window and feeling the soft breeze on his face, bringing all the scents of summer, sweetness, warm asphalt and grass, Baekhyun can't help but lose himself in the moment, the light, the peace as his mind drifts off the task at hand and wanders into its own realm of colours and memories.

The last year has been crazy. Not in a bad kind of way no, more in a way that he never had expected it to turn out that way.

Living here, studying and spending his days with those humans with whom he lives with is honestly something Baekhyun never dared to dream off and had someone told him that he would be sitting here one day, smiling to himself as he watches the sky slowly changing his colours in his room, he probably would have laughed at him.

Because it honestly sounds too much of a fairy tale to be real.

Junmyeon and Sehun are doing good, they bricker a lot and their maknae's sometimes sassy attitude is definitely something eomma Jun sometimes has trouble dealing with but Baekhyun can also see how much those two adore each other. From the way Junmyeon just softly caresses Sehun's cheek when he feels that his boyfriend is agitated and nervous, helping him relax and the younger always doing it instantly, turning into a puddle of goo in his hands, to the way the alpha is watching his omega from the corner talking excitedly about something with literal heart eyes, there is no question how well their relationship is going.

And Baekhyun is honestly still a bit proud that he can take a bit of credit for that. He is also kind of curious to see what will happen in the next term, because it is the last one for Junmyeon's bachelor degree. He has to write his thesis in order to graduate so he can move on to his master degree and since Baekhyun has the same major as his fellow omega he can't wait to see a glimpse at his own future, since he will be in the 6th semester next year too.

Minseok is doing great too. His relationship with Camille is just how everybody has thought it will turn out, the two complementing each other just perfect. Camille is shutting down her boyfriend whenever their oldest hyung is getting extra suggestive again and Minseok is doing his best to be a stable force for his girlfriend to lean on when she is feeling down again.

Baekhyun has gotten closer to Camille over this last year and the more he got to know her, the more he understood that even though Camille is the one person that listens and helps everybody in their little family without thinking about herself, she is also the one that has a hard time opening up about her own problems to other's around her. He can feel that she sometimes feels out of place, being kind of a foreigner that sometimes has troubles following their fast conversations in Korean, so he had begun to try his best to make her feel more included over the last year and it always makes him happy to see how truly grateful she is for that.

Minseok has started his master degree in music this semester, being the one that is the furthest in his studies and he transitioned just smoothly, as expected. His hyung is a genius so it really didn't came to anybody's surprise that he just slays his way through all the obstacles like he used to do in his bachelor degree.

Kyungsoo is grumpy as ever. Excelling in his major of acting and the best adoptive kind of mom that anybody could wish for. The doe-eyed owl boy with those big rimmed glasses still chases Sehun through the hallway when he once again ate all of the chocolate that Soo planned on using on a cake, brickers with Jongdae who's turn it is to buy groceries and babies his best friend Jongin like he is the most precious human being that there is on the planet. Which is absolutely the case.

Jongin is still that soft spoken, sweet young man that is too tall for the sweetness that is stored in all of his body and that man is really concentrating on his dancing, which is why Baekhyun barely gets to see his roommate outside of meals and roommate activities, because the younger is spending most of his free time in the dance studio, together or without Yixing and Sehun, even on weekends. Sometimes Baekhyun fears that his friend will have a burnout at some point but he also knows that Jongin can't just rest. There is such a huge drive in him, such a passion and there is just nothing that could contain it even if someone wanted to try.

Yixing, just like Junmyeon, enters his 6th and last bachelor semester with the next term and their kind of mysterious, calm but also quirky and permanently puzzled roommate is still a constant source of encouragement, fun and entertainment, who always takes good care of his two younger dancing brothers. He also has turned out to be a clap backer when one of the two alphas is overestimating himself again, which lucky barely happens.

Speaking of clap backers the greatest of them all and his best friend, Jongdae, Baekhyun can't deny that that loud ass is giving them a lot of head aches from time to time but he is also one of the people that Baekhyun can't imagine to spend a day apart. Baekhyun has thought that they couldn't grew closer anymore, that he knew the man that is like his own personal sunlight in and out but the past year has shown him just how much Jongdae means to him and they have grown even closer, even though he had thought that that wasn't even possible.

His best friend is always a source of encouragement, helps him make decisions that he can't find a solution to, because Chanyeol is not a very good help in that department, being really bad at choosing between stuff and Jongdae listens to him ranting whenever he needs to. In general you could just say that the both of them have grown ever closer, being there for each other, Jongdae for Baekhyun and Baekhyun for Jongdae. Not to forget the cuddles that he makes sure to collect regulary.

Yes, technically he has his mate for that, but there is just nothing compared to best friend-hugs sometimes.

Thinking about Jongdae involuntarily leads his thoughts to one person and Baekhyun can already feel his lips spread wider, his satisfied smile becoming a full faced grin as flashes of his handsome boyfriend flutter through his mind, making his heart jump in happiness in his chest and a warm shiver run down his spin.

Of all the things Baekhyun never dared to wish for, Chanyeol was the one thing he never dreamed of having. Sometimes he wakes up in the morning and if it was not for his mate sleeping adorably next to him, sometimes with half-lidded eyes, Baekhyun still wonders how he can sleep like that, his brown hair standing in all directions, his lips pouty, his breathing calm and his embrace around Baekhyun tight, warm and loving, Baekhyun would honestly doubt that such a, for him, perfect being could even exist.

Honestly, Chanyeol is the best thing that has ever had happened to him and yes, their first year of being together has not always been an entirely smooth sail, of course there have been disagreements and harsh words but in the end they always managed to get through them and make adjustments that would make the relationship better for both of them. It is also not like they have another choice than to figure out and work through their problems, they are mates for life, bound to each other even beyond death, their souls intwined in the endless swirls of the universe.

Baekhyun seriously enjoys every second that he spends with his mate, be it just talking, cuddling, doing something together or just loosing themselves in each other's bodies and hot kisses, because honestly their sex life is great. Much to the displease of their roommates, who sometimes have to endure Baekhyun straight up screaming the house down when Chanyeol once again hits all of the right spots, but it is what it is and it is not like Junmyeon and Sehun are taking revenge on the behalf of everybody from time to time. And yes, Kyungsoo is absolutely not a fan of that.

This all doesn't really bother Baekhyun though, because in the end he knows that all of them are happy for them. They know this is just the beginning of a lifelong journey for the both of them and to make sure that their forever bound friends are happy has secretly become kind of a mission for the whole dorm.

Not that Baekhyun would complain about it, because he is actually really happy to have such considered and wonderful friends.

As he listens to the world outside calming down, his back resting against the wardrobe behind him, golden light filling the room and the warm summer evening air playing softly with his hair, Baekhyun can't help but feel emotional, a feeling of gratefulness and warmth swapping through his insides as he realises once again just how fucking lucky he is, just how utterly, stupidely and unbelievable lucky he is.

Lucky to sit here, having a loving mate, the best friends and a calm, peaceful but also exciting life.

And he honestly can't get enough from it.

"Why did I know that I will find you sitting here, in front of the empty suitcases." A warm, deep, almost velvety voice suddenly breaks through the peaceful and dreamy silence of a June evening, light amusement written all over it. Baekhyun doesn't need to look up to know to whom it belongs, he recognizes this voice in a heartbeat by now, having it heard whispered in the middle of the night under the cold but iridescent light of the moon, booming loud in form of laughter and breathy and hoarse between the clouds of ecstasy, lust and pleasure, moaning his name.

But still, after having heard it so many times, in so many different ways, this voice never fails to make Baekhyun's heartbeat speed up, never fails to make a wave of comfort and peace run through him and it never fails to make a swarm of butterflies break free in his stomach. This voice just never fails to make him happy and it never fails to make a smile appear on his face, so bright that it would make the stars envious.

That is just the amount of power that Park Chanyeol has over him and he is absolutely not mad about it.

"You know how much I hate packing." Baekhyun huffs out with a chuckle, before he rips his eyes away from the colourful sky and looks over at the entrance of their room.

Leaning against the door frame stands his mate, barefoot, hands in his pockets, dressed as usual in a white tanktop and dark grey short sweat pants that are framing his natural broad but lanky form beautifully, a cap sitting reverse on his head, brown hair peaking out of it and his big, protruding ears sticking out cutely. Warm, big, chocolate brown eyes are looking at him, twinkling in the warm evening light and a soft smile is plasted across Chanyeol's handsome face.

Sometimes Baekhyun forgets to breath when he looks at his mate.

"But without packing you can hardly travel." Chanyeol replies smoothly, amusement still written over his face, as he stares at Baekhyun with that indecipherable look in his eyes that the omega sometimes catches on his boyfriend's face and it never fails to make him feels self conscious. The stare is just so intense he wonders what it is going through his alpha's head when he looks like this. Does his mate also sometimes loose himself in Baekhyun just like he catches himself multiple times a day? Does he still find him beautiful, does he still feel all those fluttering feelings that run up and down Baekhyun's body whenever he feels his mate's gaze on him?

He doesn't really know. When his boyfriend looks like this the omega has a hard time to understand what the other is thinking.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's voice then rips through his cloud of thoughts, questioning but still amused, having Baekhyun caught red handed in drifting off once again and the omega feels his cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"I know." Baekhyun says while half awkwardly clearing his throat, averting his eyes to the side to break the spell that Chanyeol's gaze seems to have on him. "It is just that I can't find myself to be motivated enough to actually pack."

"So the prospect of a week long of ocean vacation is not enough to make my sweet mate overcome his biggest struggle?" Chanyeol chuckles back amused, dark voice leaving goosebumps down Baekhyun's spine, one eyebrow raised as he leaves his position on the door and moves to sink down next to him on the floor, limps brushing softly against his own.

The second the soothing scent of wood, pine and forest hits his nose Baekhyun feels at home, warm, safe, protected and he has to try his best to not just start straight up purring because he feels so comfortable, choosing instead to scoot closer to his mate, sides now pressed against each other.

Warmth is spreading through his insides like a wildfire, making him feel content as he lets his head fall on his boyfriend's shoulder to seek for even more comfort and he can feel Chanyeol chuckle softly, before the taller carefully reaches out and takes one of Baekhyun's slim hands to intwine their fingers together.

Baekhyun shutters under the touch, feeling adoration sap through him like water through a towel.

"Apparently not." Baekhyun mumbles, cuddling himself deeper into his boyfriend's neck and taking the scent in greedily and his head begins to spin in delight. It is not like they have been separated for long but their bond just makes them miss each other basically the second they can't see each other and if it wasn't so soothing for Baekhyun he would probably thought of it as creepy.

He feels a soft kiss being pressed against one of his temples and a warm shiver of feeling loved runs through his body, making him smile subconsciously.

"What if I give you a reason to be motivated enough?" Chanyeol's deep, velvety voice crawls into Baekhyun's ear, a tilt of tease in it, so subtile that it would slip through everybody else's fingers but Baekhyun catches it, knowing Chanyeol better than himself sometimes.

He looks up, moving his head from his position on the other's shoulder and instantly is met with warm brown eyes looking down at him, twinkling beautifully in the evening light and the things that gaze does to his inside is not even funny anymore. Chanyeol looks so beautiful, so eternal, so unreal that it always manages to take Baekhyun's breath away.

"And what would that be?" He asks breathless, eyes staring back into those eyes that draw him in like black holes and the smile that answers him on Chanyeol's face makes an army of butterflies burst in his stomach.

"How about...." Chanyeol starts and before Baekhyun can ever react the taller pulls at their intwined hand, making the smaller yelp in surprise. He doesn't even have the time to blink before he finds himself seated in Chanyeol's lap, the warm hands of the taller located at his hip and around his waist, holding him secure, while Baekhyun's own hands landed magically around the taller's shoulders.

Baekhyun looks flabbergasted and slightly self conscious at his boyfriend, his cheeks feeling like they are painted in a slight pink. The taller looks at him with love sparkling in his eyes and that boyish smile of his does things to Baekhyun's poor heart...it should be illegal.

"How about..." Chanyeol starts again, voice deeper now than usual and barely a whisper, making a shiver run down Baekhyun's spine in joyful expectation what is about to be proposed to him by his handsome boyfriend. "..we make out a bit now, then you pack your suitcase and then I take you to the bed and make you scream so loud that Kyungsoo is hunting my ass with his wooden spoon for a week."

Even though the words are hot and tempting, definitely making a spark of lust run through his body south, Baekhyun can't help but smirk and frown a bit at the wording because it is so untypical for his boyfriend, who is normally not the one who dirty talks a lot. Except for when he is drunk. Drunk Chanyeol is a whole other realm.

"Did you confuse your milk with vodka this morning or why are you speaking like a macho which we both know you are not?" Baekhyun can't help but ask teasingly and just as if someone had snipped against a thin plate of ice, Chanyeol's overly dominant demenour breaks as the tips of his ears turn bright red in embarrassement while he frowns, lips turning into a cute, displeased pout and Baekhyun can't help but laugh out loudly.

Chanyeol wacks him halfheartedly, obviously not wanting to hurt him but too embarrassed to let Baekhyun's tease pass, while Baekhyun continues to laugh finding the other just utterly cute.

"Why do you know me so well!" Chanyeol whines in a way that Jongdae would be proud of and that definitely doesn't help to make Baekhyun stop laughing, who just bursts into another wave of it, while the blush on his mate's ears spreads on his cheeks.

"Oh don't be sulky." Baekhyun coos once he has calmed down, taking his boyfriend's pouty face in his hands and nuzzling their noses together, which makes Chanyeol's nose twitch cutely. "Yeol, we both know that you are naturally dominant and caring, you don't have to play overly alpha-like to make me feel protected and loved." He looks at Chanyeol's eyes who are looking at him soft, a bit ashamed and almost in wonder and it makes him want to coo at the other even more, knowing that he once again hit the nail on the head.

"You know I love you just the way you are. I love that you are soft and gentle and I love it when I make you blush. You don't have to act tough to make me like you, did you forget we are bound together until we die?" He lets his fingers softly trace through the few stands that are peaking out of the cap and Chanyeol leans into the touch, emotions dancing in his eyes.

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol sometimes feels self conscious about himself or less of himself because he does not really fulfill what other people expect alphas to be. Other alphas tend to be controlling, possessive, dominant and what people in the early 2000's would have called 'manly' and Chanyeol is rather soft, caring, emotional and sometimes even shy, but that doesn't make him less of an alpha in Baekhyun's eyes, more of the opposite actually because he thinks that it takes a lot of courage to show emotions and weakness.

Sehun is also kind of the same sometimes and Baekhyun just hates to see those two suffer under a stupid social construct. This is why he hates gender roles.

Nothing about Chanyeol is undominant or unalpha. No, in Baekhyun's eyes Chanyeol is perfect just the way he is, the perfect alpha to his omega. But the taller just forgets that, feeling insecure under the social pressure, so he sometimes needs a reminder of that.

Pressing a soft kiss against the taller's lips, which the other reciprocates instantly, Baekhyun feels butterflies once again claim his insides, before he pulls away again staring in Chanyeol's eyes to make sure that the other is understanding his message.

"I love you." He whispers, seeing how another wave of emotions is washing through his boyfriend's eyes. "Just the way you are and that will never change."

"I love you too." Chanyeol whispers back, nuzzling his head into Baekhyun's hand with so much adoration in his eyes that it makes Baekhyun all fuzzy and gooey inside and the smaller can't help but smile brightly before pressing another kiss to the other's lips.

"To come back to your offer though.." Baekhyun mumbles between two pecks and a satisfied sigh leaves his lips as he feels Chanyeol nibble at his bottom lip. "How about we make out, then you help me pack and then you fuck my brain out like you said because, I will be honest, the image of it is kind of messing with my head right now."

Chanyeol chuckles amused against his lips before biting down softly on Baekhyun's lips once again making the omega moan in rapture. "I think that sounds great." The taller answers with nothing more than a grumble, deep dark voice sending shivers down Baekhyun's body, before letting his tongue playfully slide across Baekhyun's glossy lips.

Feeling another shiver run down his body, Baekhyun grins before he dives in again to claim his boyfriend's lips, letting himself loose in the other's secure hold, just letting himself feel all of it as he lets Chanyeol kiss him sense- and breathless. Warm strong hands are rubbing up and down Baekhyun's back as he softly caresses his alpha's cheeks with his thumb, while Chanyeol plays with his tongue and continues to nibble at his lips which have to be cherry red by now because of their intensive make out and Baekhyun feels like he is flying through clouds of love, security and lust.

"Hey, do you know-OH c'mon!" A voice suddenly breaks through the clouds of arousal and adoration, startling them both. Turning to look who is intruding them so rudely without knocking they find Jongdae standing in the doorway, handle in his hand and a slightly disbelieving expression on your face. "Can't you guys just lock the fucking door?"

"It is not like you are the one simply tumbling into someone else's room without knocking.." Chanyeol huffs back with a mixture of a smirk and a sneaky grin, while giving a soft claps to Baekhyun's ass. It doesn't hurt but it still makes Baekhyun squeak in surprise, squimming kind of cutely on his mate's lap, before he wacks Chanyeol against his chest, pouting to signalise his displease with the taller's action but not being really mad about it. This screams for revenge.

"And it is not like Baekhyunnie has told me to simply come in, because he will lock the door if there is something I shouldn't see." Jongdae replies smoothly, lips probably formed in his cheeky, catlike grin which Baekhyun can't see right now because he is busy playfully-wrestling Chanyeol right now in an attempt to tickle the hell out of his giant, who tries very actively to defend himself right now.

"Anyway, what can we- _Baekhyun_ -what can we- _WOULD YOU STOP FOR A SECOND-_ Jongdae could you _-_ " Chanyeol tries to say something, but it gets interrupted by whines and laughter slipping out of his mouth everytime Baekhyun is successful in finding a ticklish spot on his boyfriend's body, until he finds a especially sensitive one, which makes Chanyeol fall over, laughing hard while he tries to get Baekhyun's devilish hands off of him, curling up in order to protect himself, the both of them rolling around like a pair of children. 

Baekhyun just grins, heart singing in delight as he unmercily continues to attack his mate's weak spots, giggling wholeheartedly while he slips his cold fingers under the other's shirt. That causes Chanyeol do yell out in surprise.

" _JONGDAE-_ " Chanyeol whines/laughs/cries out helplessly, trying to yank Baekhyun's hand away, who still attacks his lover with delight and playful evil glinting eyes, barely giving the other a moment to breath, not even talking about giving the other time to speak. "He-help me!"

"I'm not dumb enough to step between a basically married couple, so sorry mate you are alone on this one." Jongdae chuckles somewhere behind Baekhyun, obviously enjoying the struggle of Chanyeol way too much to even move a finger and it takes the tallest several more minutes to successfully catch both of Baekhyun's wrists. After a few more struggles, Baekhyun laughing and panting while trying to defend himself, Chanyeol manages to pin him down, while panting heavily, face red from the laughter and struggle. The taller pins the smaller's hands held tightly to the floor on the side of his head and holds his body in place by sitting on his pelvis. 

Baekhyun tries to struggle against the tight hold but it's fruitless, Chanyeol is simply too strong, so he gives up and just looks up at his boyfriend who is hovering over him, looking down at him with an amused twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You are so cheeky." Chanyeol giggles softly, his deep voice leaving shivers down Baekhyun's spine who just grins back wholeheartedly.

"I know." He replies with a tilt of his head, throwing a cocky smile at his boyfriend, who's ears turn a bit red at their tip at that flirty sight. "That is why you love me."

Chanyeol snorts at that, laughing softly before leaning down to press a kiss against Baekhyun's lips, which the smaller of course reciprocates with a grin and a soft sigh as once again his heart flutter in his chest. Chanyeol's lips are his personal heaven, the always manage to make him weak, independent of where his boyfriend puts them to use. They are irresistable, so Baekhyun nibbles softly at his alpha's soft plump lips to savour the sweet taste of them in his mouth, which causes the taller to chuckle softly, the sound of it vibrating against their shared pieces of skin.

"As much as I love you two, I would rather prefer to not watch you two make out on the floor, especially knowing where this might lead, so if you two could grant me your attention for a second I would be grateful." Jongdae's amused voice suddenly sounds through the room again and Baekhyun nearly had forgotten again that his best friend is there in the first place.

Feeling how a deep pink blush crawls onto his cheeks, Baekhyun parts his lips from Chanyeol's, looking over at his best friend who hasn't left his position at the door and his mate luckily seems to have the same thought, because he releases his tight hold on Baekhyun and gets off of him, letting the omega sit up as well.

"As I was trying to say before my little monster here tried to murder me with his devilish hands..." Chanyeol starts, taking one of Baekhyun's hands in his and playing with his fingers before throwing him a mysterious look. "..which will by the way have consequences, mister.." 

Baekhyun just grins cheeky at that, knowing exactly what Chanyeol is implying with those words and alone the thought of that makes a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, because whenever Chanyeol feels like 'punishing' him for something the sex they have is so good that Baekhyun can't feel his legs for days.

"Please not, I really don't want Satansoo in my car just because the two of you are not better than rabbits." Jongdae whines in dramatic fashion, which makes Baekhyun giggle amused because alone the thought of a gloomy Kyungsoo glaring holes into Jongdae, who just tries to sing to songs in peace while driving, is a funny one.

"...back to topic, what can we help you with?" Chanyeol asks swiftly, smoothly ignoring Jongdae's remark and the man with the cat-like grin justs sighs slightly dejected because he just knows that he has absolutely no saying in this.

"Jun-hyung is going crazy again because he can't find his suncream, has any of you guys seen it?" Jongdae eventually asks, carding his fingers through his by now pretty long blond hair. Minseok had convinced the other a while ago to try something new with his hair and Baekhyun has to admit that it suits his best friend.

"Didn't Yixing-hyung take it with him as he and Sehun went to go swim the other day?" Chanyeol asks back, playing with one of the fingers of the Baekhyun's hand that he still has a grip on and Baekhyun just watches his mate with amusement. "I thought I saw him running out with it."

"No he didn't." Another voice answers the question from somewhere in the hallway and seconds later Sehun's head pokes through the door, wet strawberry-pink fringes falling into his forehead and nearly his eyes, it is obvious that the other just showered. "Do you guys really think I am crazy enough to let someone steal my boyfriend's prized possession knowingly? Do you think I want to die?"

"You are exaggerating again, Hunnie." Someone else snickers at that and seconds later Minseok appears next to Sehun, his typical cat-like grin adoring his face, blond hair standing all directions and a mug of coffee in his hand. Why the older drinks coffee at such a time of the day is still a mystery to Baekhyun. "We all know Junnie is unbelievably dramatic about his suncream and you are not doing anything to make that better."

"You also don't need to handle the consequences!" Sehun pouts at their oldest hyung, perfect eyebrows frowning deeply, lips forming a pout and Minseok just chuckles in response, patting the maknae's shoulder.

"I think I saw it somewhere in the bathroom, I think Jongin accidentally again moved the bottles around as he searched for his shower gel this morning." A voice from the hallway calls, Kyungsoo, accompanied by a jingling sound as the smallest seems to move.

Jongdae, who is looking out of the door of Baekhyun's and by now also kind of Chanyeol's room, frowns as he apparently watches what the younger is doing. "Where are you going?"

Baekhyun can hear some shuffling in the hallway before Kyungsoo's voice once again sounds through the hallway. "I'm going to pick up Jongin from the studio, he wanted to show me the choreography he is currently working on, we will be back in an hour." 

Baekhyun frowns at that and looking at his roommates around them he can see that the other's are not pleased with that as well. Going out so late, even though Kyungsoo definitely knows how to defend himself, is nothing any of them feels easy about. They would be worried about anybody going out alone so late in the evening, it is never a safe thing to do, but Kyungsoo could be mistaken for an omega with his small stature, even if he is a beta, they cleared that up after Junmyeon and Sehun became a couple a year ago.

"Be careful, ok?" They hear Yixing says from somewhere in the hallway again, the older's voice sounding calm but Baekhyun can detect a bit of worry in it nevertheless.

They hear a snortled response at that. "I will kick everybody in the balls that comes closer than a meter to me I promise. If it calms you guys down I will send a message when I reached the studio ok?" 

At that Baekhyun can see the other's visibly relax and he feels himself a bit more relieved as well. 

"Stay safe, Soo." They hear Junmyeon answer and as the main door clicks shut, announcing Kyungsoo's departure, the older omega also appears in Baekhyun's room, brown hair kept out of his face with a bandana. "So has someone seen my suncream now?"

"Kyungsoo said something about having seen it in the bathroom." Sehun answers, wrapping his long arms around his boyfriend's waist before pressing a kiss against the smaller's temple, which makes an adorable blush appear on the older's cheeks. "If you want me to I can go look for it."

"So sappy." Jongdae murmures, a fake disgusted expression on his face which earns him a slap against his shoulder from Minseok. While his best friend whines at that, in his eyes unfair, treatment, the rest can't help but laugh loud at that, the brickering and nagging being just as entertaining as always.

"Say Baekhyunnie, did you still not manage to pack your suitcase?" Junmyeon asks once they all calm down, throwing an astonished expression at the younger omega and then at the suitcase again, who can feel his cheeks turn red in embarrassement again. "What did you do these last hours?"

"Daydream as always." Chanyeol chuckles at that, grinning cheekily at his mate before throwing an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and the omega wants to protest at that, but doesn't get the chance to because he gets interrupted by Jongdae again.

"Lie." His best friend throws in, a shit eating grin on his face. "It is because he is too busy making out with Chanyeol on the floor to even open the closet." 

At that Chanyeol's ears turn ruby red and Baekhyun fears for a second that the taller's head may explode any second. "I..It was just to motivate him!" Chanyeol stutters flustered, trying to defend himself but without success, the others already giggling loudly again, totally ignoring any reasoning that the taller is trying to give. Baekhyun would have felt compassion for him if it was not for the fact that the other had literally tried to tease him before that. He did that to himself.

"We will leave you guys alone then." Sehun singsangs, eyebrows wiggling so suggestively that Baekhyun can literally feel the redness creep down to his neck. "Don't forget to pack condoms!"

"I should tell you that!" Chanyeol grumbles at that but there is no real bite behind it, more tease actually. "Last time we went to holidays at Minseok-hyung's you nearly stole all of mine!"

Sehun just giggles at that in evil maknae fashion before getting slapped on his ass by his boyfriend, which makes the tall alpha whine in response. 

"Just make sure to have packed until tomorrow morning or I won't save you from Kyungsoo's wrath, you guys know how punctual he is." Junmyeon states with a soft grin before pushing his boyfriend out of the room, who is still grumbling about Junmyeon slapping his ass.

"And don't forget to pack some hair colouring, your roots need some colour." Minseok adds, before turning to leave the room, stopping though as he looks Jongdae up and down. "And you as well, if we wait any longer you will look like you have rotting hay on your head."

"So demanding." Jongdae teases, clicking with his tongue, before winking at the oldest. "Seems like I don't need to tell you to pack condoms since you won't have sex on vacation."

Camille couldn't join them because she has experiments to do, but Baekhyun can't help but still be baffled by his best friend's boldness, mouth hanging wide open in surprise.

"You-" Minseok grumbles, eyes narrowed to slits and seconds later they could hear Minseok chase a laughing and screeching Jongdae through the dorm, the older throwing a wave of insults with no bad intend at the younger, while the other continues to try to escape.

It doesn't take long for Yixing to appear out of his room apparently, because Baekhyun can hear the older's voice seconds later, trying to calm the other two down with not much of a success. Apparently Junmyeon and Sehun join the discussion shortly after as well, but Baekhyun doesn't really catch any of it, because by that time Chanyeol has successfully pulled him back on his lap and is attack his lips with sinful and headspinning kisses.

"We should-" Baekhyun starts but gets interrupted by a hungry kiss. "-really-", another one, "-start pa-", an especially intensive one and Baekhyun can't stop a moan escaping his throat and unable to do anything else, because his head is spinning by now, he whines as Chanyeol continues to nibble at his lips.

"What do you want to tell me beautiful?" Chanyeol mumbles against his lips, tease evident in his voice and Baekhyun, getting red at that, slaps his boyfriend weakly against the shoulder.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He mumbles more than says and after another deep, mindblowing kiss that would make his knees go weak, the taller finally gives him some space to breath. Baekhyun takes one in greedily.

"You are right, as much as I hate to admit it, we really should start." Chanyeol agrees with a soft sigh, a pretty smile on his face as he presses another soft kiss against Baekhyun's lips, tracing his thumb over the smaller cheek and the omega sighs in content, feeling all fluffy inside. "You take out the clothes you want from the wardrobe, I get your stuff from the night stand."

"Sounds like a deal." Baekhyun sighs, playing one last time with Chanyeol's neck hair while giving the other one last kiss before slipping off the other's lap and getting up. "But make sure to leave a condom behind for..you know...just to be save." He says with an objectively sweet and innocent tone before throwing a wink at Chanyeol, who just grins from ear to ear as he tries to get up from the floor, padding the dust off his clothes.

"I will make sure of that." Chanyeol hums suggestively, wiggling with his eyebrows, before moving over to Baekhyun's bed and the sound of that makes a shiver of excitement run down the omega's spine.

A few hours later Baekhyun's screams could be heard filling the warm but fresh summer night air while frogs quark in the background, the light of the moon being the only source that illuminates the sinful scene that is played out on the sheets of their bed, where the both of them loose themselves in waves of pleasure, need, desire and love, pleading their everlasting love to each other.


	3. Vacation and Campfires

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, June 14th, 2182  
  
  


"Has someone seen Chanyeol's sunhat?" Baekhyun calls through the flat while searching through the jacket cupboard in the storageroom on the search for said headpiece while his mate is probably in his room searching there.

It is around 8 am in the morning and in Baekhyun's opinion this is waaaay too early for a day in his free time, but Kyungsoo had insisted on leaving early so they have as much of the day left as possible when they arrive. Which is why the young man had turned up the music box in the kitchen to the maximum at 7 am in the morning, making them all basically fall out of their beds.

With exception of Jongdae, who is just in a good mood at any time of the day and probably Junmyeon, who just enjoys this because of the girl group music that Kyungsoo chose, they all of course turned up rather grumpy about being woken up so rudely but the owl boy, or how Baekhyun should rather call him, the dictator of the vacation, had not given them any chance to object announcing their departure an hour later.

Which is about now. Which explains why some of them are in kind of stressed right now. Baekhyun and Chanyeol being two of them.

Since they will spend some time at water areals and with Chanyeol's skin kind of being sensitive to too much sun exposure, the hat is a must and Baekhyun thought that he remembered where they stored it but it turned out that he didn't, which is why they are searching for it in a rush right now.

Baekhyun sighs frustrated as he digs through another pile of jackets. He didn't even had breakfast yet. He basically can feel his stomach complain already.

"No I didn't." A voice answers from outside the storage room and as the omega pulls his head out of the closet he finds Sehun looking at him, bubblegum pink hair a mess and expression on his face stressed. "But have you seen my toothbrush?"

"I packed it already for you baby." Another voice calls and a second later Junmyeon appears next to his boyfriend, kissing the other against the cheek. Baekhyun can't help but grin at the fond expression that appears on their maknae's face, even though his mood right now is rather sour. "No need to be stressed, Hunnie."

The alpha stiffens visibly for a second before he lets out a light chuckle and turns to Junmyeon. "You are funny." Sehun huffs, one eyebrow raised as he crosses his arms before his chest, smirking a bit at the smaller in front of him. "And how I am supposed to brush my teeth now?"

At that Junmyeon's soft grin turns into a silent 'o' as he notices his mistake and his neck gets suspiciously pink, while the taller alpha can't help but giggle at his tiny boyfriend and Baekhyun shamelessly follows suit.

"I can tell you what you will do." A new voice appears and it turns out to be Minseok, who has Camille behind him, holding her hand, the woman having slept over since she won't see her boyfriend for a week. The petite female had cut her hair to shoulder length a while ago, leaving her look even cuter than before and she is wearing cozy comfortable clothes that look like something that Minseok normally wears. The omega can't help but grin at that adorable sight wholeheartedly feeling his insides bloom knowing that his two friends are happy with each other.

As Camille's green eyes find his, the woman waves tiredly at him and the omega reciprocates with the brightest grin he can bring up right now himself, the two not wanting to interrupt the oldest.

"You will survive not brushing your teeth right now it is not like you haven't skipped out of it in the past multiple times." Minseok snickers, throwing a cheeky smile at Sehun, who just punches the older slightly against the shoulder.

"Stop exposing me, hyung." The youngest mumbles, cheeks red by now and Minseok just giggles some more before turning to Junmyeon, ignoring the maknae. "Junnie, I bring Camille home, I'm back in ten minutes if Kyungsoo asks."

"Alright." The older omega replies, smiling softly at the couple in front of him with affection in his eyes and they plead Camille goodbye who waves at them before the couple turns around to leave the flat, chatting softly to each other.

The name of the owl-boy remembering him about his task, a shiver running down his spine as pictures of the death glare from the younger runs through his head, Baekhyun turns around to continue his search for Chanyeol's hat when Junmyeon interrupts him once more, putting a hand on his shoulder which makes Baekhyun throw a glance at the older.

"What are you doing here by the way?" The omega asks, frowing as he stares into the jacket closet which turned into a chaos. "When Minseok sees this he will freak out."

"Searching for Chanyeol's sunhat, we can't find it." Baekhyun mumbles, ignoring Junmyeon's other comment and sighing as he skips through some more clothes although he can kind of guess by now that the object of desire is not here.

"Didn't Yixing put that already in the car?" Junmyeon mumbles, a frown of confusion on his face and Baekhyun whips his head around at those words, looking at his hyung incredulous.

"What?!" He asks in disbelief, voice louder than intended and instantly guilty as he sees the uncomfortable expression on Junmyeon's face from the volume.

"Now that you say it Jun, I think he took down the suitcases around 15 minutes ago and I think I am pretty sure he wore Chanyeol's hat since he had no hand free." Sehun replies with a shrug, leaning against the door frame, scratching his neck in thought, purposefully ignoring Baekhyun's kind of death stare by averting his gaze to the sight.

Baekhyun huffs in response, putting his hands in his side. He kind of feels annoyed now, the ugly feeling sitting in his stomach and he frows deeply because he just waisted 15 minutes searching for something that was already where it should be. He could have used that time to do other things. Eating for example.

"I swear to god I love Yixing but sometimes I wished he would SAY something." He grumbles into his nonexistent beard, throwing the doors of the closet shut before turning to leave the storage room and get Chanyeol, Junmyeon directly behind him. His mate didn't even had the time to comb his hair yet and alone the thought of Chanyeol's kind of stressed out, still half-asleep and pouty facial expression that he is probably wearing right now is making his heart throb. Both in fondness and in worry. Even though he doesn't exactly understand why.

Baekhyun sighs. Mate things. He has given up on trying to question some of things he experiences in terms of feelings and emotions whenever it is about Chanyeol and learned to accept it, because he is pretty sure that he would not get anything done if he questions it any further.

"You know him, hyung." Sehun says calmly, pushing himself from the door frame and stretching a bit while watching him intensively. Baekhyun can feel the tease in it, even if it is just lightly. "Who knows what is going in his genius galaxy brain sometimes."

Baekhyun groans dejectively at that, because he knows that the younger is right but that still doesn't equal out the fact that he could have just eaten something the last 10 minutes instead of searching for a stupid hat.

"Stop being sulky." Junmyeon giggles behind him and Baekhyun throws him a glare, that is probably not half as frightening as he wishes it would be and the giggle that answers him from the other just validates his thoughts. The older omega steps besides him and puts his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, which feels kind of calming. "You are so sensitive when you are hungry. I'm pretty sure I heard Jongdae talking about stopping by somewhere to get coffee and breakfast, so get Chanyeol so we can get something to eat."

At that Baekhyun's ears instantly perk up and a tiny smile appears on his face, his eyes probably twinkling like stars right now and lashing his head around, he calls for his mate loudly, who appears a second later in his door frame, disheveled head poking out, a cute questioning expression on his face. Baekhyun can't help but coo internally at the sight, even though his head is mainly occupied by breakfast right now.

"What is it?" Chanyeol asks, voice still raspy from having not spoken much so far, soft brown lightly wavy hair falling into his face. "Did you find it?"

"Yixing has put it in the car already, let's get going." Baekhyun answers kind of rushed, gesturing into the direction of the door, turning restless at the thought of food.

_Hot steaming coffee, muffins, maybe even a to-go-soup..._

Baekhyun can basically feel himself drooling already and his stomach is grumbling.

"Why are you in such a rush suddenly?" Chanyeol asks curiously, slowly walking towards him, wearing a tank top and short like nearly everyday because of the warmth and wouldn't Baekhyun drool already because of hunger he would drool because of the sight by now.

The alpha is standing directly in front of him by now and Baekhyun looks up into warm, brown eyes that look at him attentively, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Are you hungry?" Chanyeol asks slowly, eyes basically piercing down into Baekhyun's soul and the smaller feels like he is pinned against a wall. "Is that why you are so grumpy?"

At that Baekhyun feels heat spread in his cheeks and feeling exposed and embarrassed he slaps his boyfriend against the chest, who just laughs in response, deep, velvety rumble sounding like music in the omega's ears.

"He is." Junmyeon giggles, from the side and Baekhyun has forgotten that the other was standing there. This seems to occur more often in the last weeks and Baekhyun asks himself if he should be worried if he is getting some kind of early dementia. "So let's get him to the car before he eats all of us."

Baekhyun whines in protest at that, feeling another wave of embarrassement spread through him but that just makes the other three laugh even more. He tries to make them stop with glares and half hearted punches but to no avail. It would have probably continued like this for at least some minutes if it was not for Kyungsoo suddenly appearing and scolding them all for making them wait. Baekhyun can't help but thankful Kyungsoo's scary Satansoo gaze for once, because in this case it is at least saving him from more teasing and is bringing him closer to the thing he is craving right now.

Which is food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrive at their destination one and a half hours later, the car ride having been a fun one with half of the bus napping in the back after having had breakfast, Baekhyun being one of them, and the other one's singing to the music on the radio with Jongdae driving. Even Kyungsoo on the passenger seat had been in such a good mood that he had sang along with the others, which is normally not the case and while still leaning against his mate's shoulder, who had nodded off as well, Baekhyun feels kind of sad that he had missed most of it.

Baekhyun can see the house as they drive up the alleyway, white facade sparkling beautifully in the morning sun, blue sky behind giving the whole thing an even more heavenly vibe. He can feel the air stuck in his chest and a feeling of excitement is bubbling through his vains as they eventually come to a halt.

As Baekhyun steps out of the car he can't help but feel euphoria rise in him as he feels the warm sun shining down on him, the salty ocean wind wafting in his nose and the endless view of water in front of him, gulls quacking above them. The prospect of spending their vacation here, a place which kind of seems like a tiny piece of heaven right now causes a shiver of excitement to run through his body and a side glance at this friends is telling him all he needs to know. The astonished expressions and twinkling in their eyes is more than enough to let him know that they feel the same.

They quickly get inside the house they borrowed for a week, it belongs to one of Jongin's relatives and they had been kind enough to let their favourite nephew stay there with his eight noisy friends in tow. The interiors are bright, with a lot of glass and a lot of white, a huge living space with a view on the ocean, a beautiful kitchen and multiple bath- and bedrooms. Baekhyun is betting that Jongin's relatives have to be rich to own something like this, staring at all of it in wonder.

After splitting the rooms by doing rock, paper, scissor and unpacking the car, the rest of the day is spend with scouting the surrounding area and house while Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Jongdae make a trip to a local supermarket to get some groceries.

As the evening comes around eventually the squad decides to make a barbeque, where Jongdae nearly ruins the meat and Jongin almost spills an entire salad over Kyungsoo because he trips over a staircase. The food they come to experience in the end is delicious though and after that they make a campfire, roasting marshmallows and Yixing and Chanyeol get out their guitars, jamming softly while the rest is humming and singing to the tunes. They watch as the sun goes down and the moon rises, drowing the ocean in silver light, the stars twinkling in the distance. The warm summer night wind is having a sweet scent as it wafts into their noses and it makes the omega feel kind of dreamy.

As Baekhyun watches the waves crash against the shore, the sound of slapping water a calming one, he feels a wave of anticipation rise in him and he feels really happy at the outlook of spending a week here with the people he loves the most.

A glance over his shoulder is showing him everything that he needs right now. He sees the satisfied grin on his mate's face as he explains Jongdae and Minseok star constellations while his fingers still softly trace over the strings of his guitar, he sees Junmyeon softly whispering something to Sehun and Yixing and Jongin laughing about something while Kyungsoo sits next to them listening with a soft smile on his face and all of this fills his heart, makes it dance and sing in love and happiness, makes him feel invincible and free.

He probably should feel more nervous or foreign in a location that he doesn't know, he probably should feel more aware about everything around him, should feel uneasy in a way, but in fact he doesn't. To be true Baekhyun has never felt this save, reassured and at home before and with a smile that warms his heart he realises why as he watches his family being lost in their activities.

Because home is not a place, it is the people you are with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You know, Chanyeol, in order to play beach volleyball you need to actually focus on the ball!" Jongin whines, gorgeous bronze skin shining in the sunlight, giving said taller a slight push against the shoulder, who has a light blush on his cheeks while picking the volleyball once again from the warm sand that is tickling against their feet.

"I know I'm sorry." The giant mumbles kind of embarrassed before patting the sand of the ball, his swim trucks and the tanktop he is wearing, while his sunhat is covering half of his face. "The sun is making me kind of dizzy."

"I know Baekhyun is bright but I wouldn't necessarily call him the sun." Sehun snickers softly and the youngest can't hide the smirk that is crawling on his face. He had seen exactly where Chanyeol's eyes wander every few seconds and it is always Baekhyun, who is currently doing shenanigans with Junmyeon and Jongdae in the water, splashing and paddling around like puppies. He could hear their squeals up to here.

Chanyeol gets beet red at the comment, clearing his throat very obviously to hide his shame that is crawling up his skin and the hat is great at hiding it but it is not enough. "That's not it, I-"

"We know you love his ass, you don't need to guard it all the time." Yixing giggles next to Sehun, the black haired male wearing a shirt and short, hands put into his waist and the comment makes the maknae smirk in amusement. The older had the same trail of thoughts than him.

"I-I-...That's not it!!" Chanyeol stutters and whines out, chocolate brown eyes gleaming with what Sehun would call defiance and his ears are ruby red by now. It is a sight nobody should miss in his opinion. Sehun doesn't always agree with what Baekhyun says, but a flustered Chanyeol is definitely one of his favourite things, simply because it is so different from the way you expect a 1,85 m giant to behave.

It is their third day of their little vacation and after having an extensive breakfast after they had all slept in, Sehun has to admit that Junmyeon's and his rather extended love making last night might have been a reason for that, since his little but tough omega is rather loud when he lets himself go to enjoy all the things his alpha does to his body, they have all decided to go to the beach today, which was just down the hill where their residence is located.

Packed with snacks, water bottles and things for activities on the beach, they had made their way down to the glorious strip of sand around noon and after all diving into the cold but refreshing sea which had let to a lot of dunking and splashing and yelling, they have all settled on different activities. The omegas and Jongdae stayed in the water, paddling and playing around in the cool wet, Minseok kind of napping/sunbathing in the sun on a towel, switching regularily between the sun and the shadow of a parasol, Kyungsoo reading under said parasol, pushing up his glasses every ten minutes and the dancing squad plus one lanky Chanyeol playing volleyball.

"Stop trying to deny it, Chanyeol, why do you still bother?" Kyungsoo mumbles now, a few meters away from where they are playing and as Sehun looks over to the smaller male, who glared at him multiple times this morning during breakfast, but it is not like he is not used to it by now, looking up his book to muster Chanyeol. "We all see and especially hear your love for certain body parts of Baekhyun-hyung on a regular basis, if we want to or not."

"Even though it still has another reason why I was looking..." Chanyeol mutters exasperated, throwing the ball to Jongin, who catches it swiftly with both of his hands, before crossing his arms and turning to the small owl-boy. "..could you blame me though."

"Baekhyun has a great ass I have to give him that." Minseok yawns from the side of Kyungsoo, turning over once so he can look at them now and still have the sun warm his back. "Those cheeks look pretty plumb."

Sehun thinks that he can hear a very low and rather short, unconscious growl coming from his alpha friend and he can't help but smirk. Alphas can be really possessive over their omega sometimes and even though Chanyeol belongs to the rather soft and caring part of their class, the fact that he and Baekhyun are mates sometimes brings out that overly protective side of his friend. It really is a sight and Sehun can sometimes empathize a little bit of him, even though he is pretty sure that he doesn't understand the depth of it.

Sehun feels protective and possessive over Junmyeon too, wants to let everybody know that the beautiful omega is his and nobody else's but he knows that this need and awareness for his boyfriend is nothing in comparison to how much Chanyeol feels the need, almost dread to protect, mark, pamper and hold Baekhyun.

Sometimes Sehun envies his friend. For the bond that he has with Baekhyun even though he knows what it means to be bound to someone. He know the consequences, knows that it basically means no life without the other but that is what Sehun sometimes craves for, for basically knowing for sure that the other will always be by his side. Sehun can't help but glance at Junmyeon, who is currently splashing a lot of water into Jongdae's face, a bright beautiful smile on his face that makes the alpha's heart stutter for a second and then go soft like a marshmallow, his stomach turning in a way that it feels kind of wonderful.

Sehun had wondered more than once how it would be to be bound to his boyfriend. How it would be to share the same bond with him just like Baekhyun and Chanyeol do. Would he love the older even more, would he be able to just read any thought of his face just like Chanyeol can exactly see what is going through Baekhyun's mind with just a glance, would the sex feel even better? How would it feel to kiss, to hold, to touch, to knot not only your boyfriend but the person you are destined to be with, to do all of this to the person that destiny chose to intwine your soul with.

How would it feel to be not two people loving each other but being one soul living in two bodies.

Sometimes in moments like this when he thinks about it too much, Sehun wishes to know, wishes to experience just how it feels to be one with Jun.

He knows that he loves Junmyeon, more than anything else but he can't help but just.. wonder how it would feel.

"Easy you big, possessive wolf, I'm not gonna snatch your boyfriend away, I have my own share of great ass at home." Minseok snickers once again, tease evident in his voice, before getting slapped by Kyungsoo on the head with his book, which makes the older yelp in surprise. "Ouch, Soo, what was that for?"

"That was the spirit of Camille-noona manifesting in my body to slap you for that comment because we both know she would be not happy about it." Kyungsoo answers swiftly before opening his book, brown eyes falling on the page again he stopped with, pushing his glasses up again. "And to comment on Baekhyun's ass: I can't comment on it, I don't know why you all are so obsessed with asses all the time."

"Because asses are great." Sehun throws in outraged, putting his hands now in his side before turning to Yixing, who has been very quiet through the entirety of the conversation. "Don't you agree hyung?"

"I can't comment on Baekhyun's ass either but I agree, asses are great." Yixing shrugs while ruffling through his hair absentmindedly.

Sehun frowns at the comment, feeling confusion rise in him. "What is that supposed you mean, you can't comment on it."

"Well, I'm straight, I can't really judge if Baekhyun's ass is great or not because you know..." Yixing scratches his head in discomfort, obviously not a fan of all the attention that is directed at him right now. "I don't know.."

"Why are you restricting yourself so much all the time with such words, Xing." Minseok sighs from his position on the floor, rolling over again to lie on his back now. "Why put yourself in a box."

"Because not everybody is comfortable with having nothing to define himself or hold onto, Hyung." Yixing answers rather stiffly through gritted teeth and it is obvious that he doesn't really wants to speak about it. "I like the box I put myself into."

"Well let's hope that it doesn't bite you in the butt one day." The older throws back swiftly and it is obvious from the way that it is said that the discussion about this is over, Yixing not wanting to speak about it anyway apparently and Minseok not wanting to push the other further into a corner about a topic the both of them obviously disagree on.

"Baekhyun-hyung in general looks great." Jongin mumbles softly playing with the ball in his hand and the sand between his toes, either having missed the exchanged seconds ago entirely or simply choosing to ignore it. "So I guess I can kind of understand it."

"You know assholes would say that Baekhyun-hyung.." Sehun starts, voicing out the thought that he had multiple times already and seeing the perfect opportunity to talk about a topic he wanted to address anyway, because he is kind of curious about it. "..has a perfect ass to breed with those wide hips."

At that Chanyeol's head, who had once again stared at his omega in the distance, snaps around and those chocolate brown eyes burn so strongly with fury and wrath that Sehun instantly lifts up his hands into a defensive position before opening his mouth again. "I said assholes would say that not me!"

"But you chose to say it anyway. Not a smart move, Oh." Chanyeol kind of growls, but with less bite in it because he probably knows Sehun's intend is not a bad one before turning back to look at the ocean again. The maknae is grateful for that, he would rather miss out on a beating from an alpha that sees the need to defend his omega, especially because the other is his friend.

Seeing his opportunity swim away and feeling kind of nervous about that what he is about to say, the maknae opens his mouth again. "Since we are speaking about it though.." Chanyeol's head slashes around again and Sehun just knows too well that he is playing with fire right now, which is why he continues his sentence quickly. "...have you two ever talked about..you know..kids?"

At that Chanyeol turns stiff like a popsicle, frozen under the burning noon sun, eyes so big that Sehun fears they are going to fall out any second, mouth open ins shock and a few seconds later his whole face is burning red. "W-W-What?!"

"Do you really want me to repeat my question?" The maknae snickers back amused and it seems that his question has drawn the attention of the others as well, even Kyungsoo is looking up from his book to watch the scene play out in front of him. "Did you and Baekhyun speak about children?"

Sehun thinks that Chanyeol's head is about to explode but to his surprise the other moves to answer instead, playing with his fingers nervously. "No...not yet." Sehun can see the other nibbling at his bottom lip before the move again but he is not able to catch what the taller is mumbling.

"What?" He asks, getting a step closer and if even possible, Chanyeol turns even more red, his skin colour looking kind of like red wine right now.

"I said.." Chanyeol mumbles, voice kind of hoarse, before he sighs out, lifting his head to look directly into Sehun's and the maknae can see the fondness, hesitance but also certainty in it. "I said I want to have some one day...not now, I mean we are still in university, no income, we live in a fucking nine man-dorm and I can't even look after my socks properly how am I supposed to look after a tiny human being, but...but yeah, I want to." At that a soft smile appears on the alpha's face and Sehun feels his breath getting stuck at the fond expression that is shining in the other's eyes. "Baekhyun would be such a great dad and can you imagine him waddling around all pregnant and big belly and mochi cheeks and..."

"Easy hyung, you are about to explode from cuteness overload if you continue like that." Jongin snickers, patting the taller on the shoulder and Chanyeol's ears are turning red again. Sehun can't help but laugh at that but he secretly agrees with his alpha friend. He also has had daydreams of a pregnant Junmyeon multiple times, glowing softly and smiling brightly while having a big belly where their child is growing and the thing that does to his heart...illegal. And their not even mates like Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it must be even more intense for the other.

"Who is going to die of cuteness overload?" A beautiful voice appears behind him and suddenly some wet, cold arms are getting wrapped around his torso making the alpha nearly jump into the air and a shiver of shock and coldness run down his spine. A quick glance over his shoulder reveals Junmyeon, who is grinning smugly while warming himself on Sehun's back, which is heated up by the sun by now. Sehun can't help but smile fondly at the sight his heart skipping in his chest even though he feels like he has jumped into a bathtub full with ice cubes.

"Chanyeol." Minseok says while stretching like a cat, just to be yowl seconds later as a wet Jongdae throws himself on the oldest with a bell-like laugh and the brightest smile possible, hugging the older who tries his best to escape from the cold touch on his skin.

"Who is making my mate die of cuteness?" Baekhyun asks pouty, while going over to Chanyeol and wrapping his arms possessive around the taller, who visibly shivers under the cold touch but doesn't object in anyway, big eyes just turning fond after a second and smile gentle. "Prepare to die!"

"You." Yixing giggles in response, very obviously happy to not be a victim of a cold, wet hug and Baekhyun frowns at that, looking over at the older with a tilt of his head that makes him look like a puppy.

"Excuse me?" The omega asks, thin lips forming into an adorable pout as he cuddles himself closer to Chanyeol who wraps his long arms around the smaller. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"They were talking about your butt." Kyungsoo says nonchalant, eyes still fixed on the book as he turns the page. "He could not stop staring at it."

At that Baekhyun's face turns into a bright smile and he looks up at Chanyeol with a smug expression on his face. "Of course you couldn't." The smaller teases and Sehun notices amused how Chanyeol's ears turn beet red again while the omega begins wiggling his butt teasingly. He has to admit that it is kind of hard to not look at it, but he has enough brain to not look at a mated omega's butt especially when your own boyfriend, who has, in his opinion, an equally good one, is standing right next to you.

Chanyeol moves to teasingly slap the smaller on the butt, making the omega squeak out cutely and Jongin, who has to look at all of this happening right in front of his face, groans out loudly.

"Can't you do this in your room." The dancer whines, throwing the ball to Yixing who struggles catching it before immediately moving over to Kyungsoo, a big huge pout on his face. "Soo, where is the water I need to wash my eyes out."

"Don't you dare to waste drinking water in order to be dramatic." The smaller mutters, glancing sternly through his glasses and the taller just whines again, falling down on the towel Kyungsoo is resting on and snuggling himself closer to his best friend who is kind of flabberghasted by the sudden bear hug that Jongin is holding him in.

"Protect me." The dancer mumbles whiney and Sehun can't help but snort at the sight, finding a confused Kyungsoo and a pouty Jongin to funny to keep a straight face.

"So are we just gonna ignore the fact that Chanyeol was actually dying from cuteness because he wants to breed Baekhyun's ass?" Minseok suddenly throws in, bringing back the attention to the tallest, who turns stiff again and very red. "He just cooed about his mental daydreams of you being all round and pregnant, Baek. I would love to hear your opinion on that whole topic."

"Minseok!" Chanyeol hisses with urge, embarrassment and shame in his voice, letting the honorifics slip on purpose. The oldest just giggles and Sehun sometimes wonders if the oldest is not actually the youngest, always instigating the greatest drama.

Baekhyun is awfully quiet as he stands there, still hugging Chanyeol, which is a good sign because that means he is not mad, looking like had been just strucked by lightning, droopy eyes big and mouth slightly ajar. Sehun can feel Junmyeon stir behind him and Sehun puts a hand over the older one's around his waist, pulling at it so that his boyfriend is slipping around to his front. There Sehun puts his arms around the older, holding Junmyeon tight to his chest, while rubbing slow circles on his back and the wonderful scent of Junmyeon, cherry blossoms and mahagoni mixed with salt water is wafting into his nose, making him shiver in comfort. A glance tells him that the omega doesn't look nervous but rather interested at that what is about to be spilled and the alpha can't help but feel warmth spread through his body at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend.

"You really want to do that?" Baekhyun asks tiny, looking up carefully at his mate as if he is unsure if he really wants the answer to that question.

Chanyeol swallows visibly before nodding softly, cheeks turning pink as he opens his mouth. "I mean..not now of course but...yeah, one day I would...like to start a family with you of course and...yes, sometimes I..have kind of thoughts about how you would look like..." At this point Chanyeol's blush has taken the colour of red wine again. "..but they are all innocent ok?! So don't be mad."

Sehun watches as a smile, a beautiful, fond, warm one, slips onto the omega's lips and the smaller lifts his hand to softly caress cheek, the taller leaning into the touch immediately. "Why should I be mad, actually I am...kind of...I don't know I feel fluttered about you thinking about this..." The smaller giggles softly, grinning prettily and Sehun can basically see how Chanyeol's heartrate picks up at that. "And I'm thinking about it too, sometimes, so if that answers your question Minseok-hyung, you noisy ass, yes, I sometimes imagine me being pregnant and Chanyeol fuzzing around me and caring for me, too."

At that sentence Chanyeol's body visibly relaxes and a soft smile appears on the giant's face before he moves to press a loving kiss against the smaller's forehead, in which the omega leans in greedily, nearly purring at the touch and Sehun, not having even noticed how a small smile had appeared on his face at watching that cute scene play out in front of him, can feel how Junmyeon's arms slightly tight around his waist. He looks down to find his boyfriend with a soft expression on his face and knowing exactly what goes on in the older's mind, which is causing his heart to speed up in a frantic kind of way, makes him internally coo at the other and moves him to press a soft kiss against Junmyeon's hair crown as well.

"All this sappiness is making me queasy." Jongdae deadpans, effectively ruining the situation and a round of groans and laughter follows. "Where is the food? I need to wash out my eyes as well."

"It is not like we have started that discussion, Dae." Baekhyun snickers teasingly, throwing a bright smile at his best friend and the other is just stretching his tongue out to the omega, obviously not caring about that.

"And I have told you to not waste drinking water on that shit." Kyungsoo throws in again, voice a bit restrainted because of the weight of Jongin who is still lying on top of him, having maybe dozed off? Sehun is not sure. "But I am hungry now, with all of you guys talking about food. How about we eat something?"

At that an general sound of approval is heared and a few minutes later they have managed to arrange everything to eat lunch. As they eat, they bricker and tease each other, falling into conversations and Sehun watches this with a fond feeling in his heart while letting Junmyeon bite off of his sandwich.

It is not like Sehun had expected it to be any different. He knows that even if things would change or come up, they all have this connection to each other which will never change, they all have that love for each other that never breaks.

It is giving him such a strong feeling of security, making his heart jump in delight, as he grins fondly at Junmyeon, watching the older chew and pressing a kiss to the other's temple because he is getting soft at the sight.

Feeling comfortable the maknae sighs, looking out towards the ocean, a huge wave of gratefulness running throug his veins as he listens to the other's chatter and feels the warm air against his skin.

Life is good to them, he thinks. Life is good.


	4. Playing with Fire

Western Coast near Seoul, South Korea, June 19th, 2182

The cool, iridescent light falls through the huge windows, drowning the room, which is mostly arranged in white and light brown tones with green accents, while breaking in the window in a way that it is twinkling almost in rainbow colours. Almost like in a movie and normally it would take Chanyeol's breath away if it wasn't for a certain someone absolutely stealing the show.

That someone is Baekhyun.

Chanyeol can't stop himself from letting his eyes wander over his mate, over every inch of his alabaster skin that is soaked in sweat, running down his curves beautifully, making it twinkle like crystals in the sunlight. 

He lets his eyes drag over the sinful red hair, that the slightly older just coloured a few days ago, standing still dishevelled in all directions from sleep, sunlight creating a halo around his head, looking like he is on fire.

He watches how those beautiful, slightly asymmetrics lips are parted slightly, white pearls flashing through the rosy, peachy piece of skin as sweet little sinful sounds escape his slender throat and he drowns in those dark honey eyes that look at him as if he is a prey, boaring deep into his soul and touching him in places where only Baekhyun can reach.

His breath gets stuck in his throat, before another wave of pleasure forces a deep, conflicted groan to escape his body, making him shiver and dig his fingernails deeper into the plush skin of Baekhyun's ass, his head hazy as he watches the art piece that is Byun Baekhyun.

Like he is hypnotised he watches Baekhyun lift himself from his thick cock, watches how the light dances on his skin, feels how the smaller digs his own nails into his thighs in an attempt to stabilize himself, watches how his omega's eyes flutter for a second before he lets himself fall back down on his dick, a pleasured whimper escaping those sweet, from saliva and precum soaked lips as his tight, warm hole clenches around his shaft, taking him whole, letting him reach deep inside his mate. A wave of pleasure washes through him and Chanyeol can taste the beginning of the slow building euphoria that is his orgasm, form on his tongue.

It has been a few minutes since Chanyeol has been woken up by strange, slurping sound, the air heavy of sandelwood and especially sweet vanilla scent, feeling awkwardly hot, horny and having the boner of his life to only realise a few seconds later that the reason for that is Baekhyun, who had his dick far down his throat, choking on his length while simultaneously stretching himself with his in lube covered long fingers, the vibrations from his needy moans causing a wave of pleasure around his shaft which than traveled through his body. 

Without a single word the two of them had fallen into one of their familiar routines and before Chanyeol could even realise what was happening, mind still cloudy from sleep and the pleasure of being woken up by a blowjob, Baekhyun had lifted himself on the lying body of his boyfriend and had sunken down on the huge cock that is Chanyeol's, a satisfied, hungry moan escaping his throat as his head had fallen back in pleasure.

Chanyeol had watched him, had watched how Baekhyun had sunken down inch by inch, had watched himself disappearing into the warm, clenching heat that is his omega's ass, had felt how strings of pleasure had sizzled through his body as he was welcomed in to the familiar tight hole. He had watched how his boyfriend's hands had roamed around to search for support, had watched how the smaller's face had frowned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, had watched how his chest, nipples hard and standing proud in lust, had stuttered for a second as the smaller held his breath and he had listened to the deep, bloodcurling groan that came from his mate's body as he came home.

They are each other's home, there is no question about that, but there is something about sex with Baekhyun, something that fills Chanyeol with so much pride and peace that is hard to describe. It is almost like he is elevated, connects to a realm that is his but is not always accessible. Whenever they make love to each other though, it is like Chanyeol get completed, falls into a state where he is infinite, time and space just being a forgettable, unimportant detail of their universe.

It is almost as if Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's souls become one, almost as if they melt into each other.

It is one of the most satisfying and boneshaking feelings he ever experienced and the euphoria and pleasure that fills him everytime is so strong, that he fears he will loose his mind over it one day.

"Have I told you- _OH FUCK-_.." Baekhyun's hoarse, from pleasure struck voice cuts through Chanyeol's clouds of ecstacy and love, a deep moan following as another wave of satisfaction runs through him, induced by Baekhyun letting himself fall down once again on his dick. It is accompanied by a slapping sound as their skin slaps against each other and the things the smaller's tight asshole does to him is undescribable, makes Chanyeol shiver in delight, his mind going hazy and a groan of lust escaping his throat. "..how much I love your dick?"

Chanyeol can't help but chuckle hoarsely at that comment before another moan escapes his throat as another swirl of Baekhyun's hips send waves of pleasure through his body, making his senses tingle and his skin heat up. 

Baekhyun is excellent at riding, and it is probably the position they have sex in the most if the smaller is not in heat. The omega enjoys being in control, enjoys destroying his mate under him and enjoys watching Chanyeol break apart into tiny, little incohesive pieces as he is forced to watch his baby bounce on his massive dick and who is Chanyeol to object.

He loves watching Baekhyun doing the work, loves seeing the smaller fuck himself open on his huge shaft, loves hearing him break apart in his own tempo so it is a win-win situation. Of course, when the omega is in heat, Chanyeol is the one that is left in control since the smaller is mostly so out of it because of the pain, pleasure and need that he doesn't know what is happening to him sometimes and the taller is left to take care of him, make the pain endurable and pamper his baby with attention and a lot of knots.

Other alphas probably prefer their omega being in heat during sex, because it is somehow easier, the other one mostly being so out of it that he is not able to object anything, is just left to take and omegas in heat actually take pleasure in that, being manhandled, being forced to submit, to just stretch themselves out to receive and being bred. They come super easy, are always hard, basically beg for dick 24/7, you don't need lube and they just take everything that is thrown at them with a kiss.

But Chanyeol actually prefers sex with Baekhyun under normal conditions, when the other is sane, because he loves seeing the smaller fall apart on him without the pheromones and hormones taking their part in it and he loves it because of moments like these, when the omega actually uses his words to tell his alpha that he is feeling good.

"You tell me nearly everytime we do this, princess." Chanyeol answers with a hoarse voice, the waves of pleasure he feels as Baekhyun continues to ride him like a pro making him nearly choke, his mind becoming more and more hazy, his skin heating up and a whimper escapes his mouth as he feels the smaller pinching him in the thigh.

"What have I told you about that nickname?" The smaller groans warningly between two pants, a few strains of hair sticking to his forehead by now as he lets his hips circle once more, getting Chanyeol's breath stuck in his throat, but the twinkle in his full blown eyes tells the taller everything he needs to know.

"Don't play feisty." Chanyeol mumbles, his voice deep as another groan escapes his throat, his head clouded and he digs his nails deeper into Baekhyun's ass as he guides his baby on his dick, neating the flesh softly which causes a whimper from the older's throat. "We both know you just say that because you love it when I call you like that."

"Fuck you." Baekhyun groans as he lifts himself once more off Chanyeol's dick just to sink down again a second later, making a squeak come out of his mouth, his cheeks blushing prettily in pink because of the comment. Chanyeol can't help but smirk sloppily, because he knows that he is right and to tease the other even further, he squeezes Baekhyun's ass once more, whose hips stutter for a second before a wanton moan escapes his throat, his pretty, pink hard dick pouncing up and down in the rhythm of his owner. 

Chanyeol doesn't think that he ever will get enough of this sight. He will never get enough of Baekhyun destroying himself on his dick.

"I just love how you feel..." The smaller whimpers once more as he lets himself fall forward, hands now pressing against Chanyeol's abdomen to search for support as he continues to pound his ass with Chanyeol's cock. "..all naked and raw in me, reaching all the spots, I just love it."

Yeah, all naked. Chanyeol is not necessarily a fan of barebacking because of safety reasons, hell yes it feels absolutely amazing and mindblowing, but he doesn't want anything to happen by accident. Baekhyun though, seems to love the risk because whenever he gets the chance to control it out of heat, he likes to take Chanyeol raw, to fuck himself or get fucked by his boyfriend without something separating them, to feel the alpha's semen filling him up, he always says it makes him feel claimed and taken, it is just that extra kick that the other seems to need and enjoy. And as long as he is not in heat...well he is still not entirely comfortable with it.

"Baek.." Chanyeol groans between two pants, slowly feeling the effects of Baekhyun's hip magic taking a toll on him and he throws his head back into the cushions as an especially strong wave of pleasure hits him, making his skin tingle, his head slowly loosing the strings to reality. He hates to ask what he is about to say while they are still doing it, but he can't help it, there is this nagging voice in the back of his head that won't stop if he doesn't. "When- _uughh-_ when is your next heat?"

Baekhyun pants heavily, movements slowly becoming faster and a bit sloppy, a sign that the smaller is slowly becoming tired and too high on his pleasure to entirely have control of what he is doing. 

"Next week." The smaller babbles weakly, bouncing faster, falling back again to stabilise himself on Chanyeol's thighs, head falling back, his mouth falling open as he lets a streak of pleasured sighs and moans out, back arching beautifully into a bow. 

Chanyeol watches with wonder and fascination how a small bump appears on the smaller's abdomen everytime Baekhyun lets himself fall down on his dick, strings of whines and choked curses leaving his mouth in pleasure. He can't take his eyes from it as he watches his own cock reach so deep into his omega that it is showing on the outside and the feeling that it causes in him is so burning hot, so deafening that it is impossible to concentrate on anything else but the feeling and the sight of himself fucking his baby so well without doing anything. He feels like he is boiling.

"Feeling like playing with fire, hm?" He mumbles absentmindedly, feeling heat on his skin from his nearing orgasm, the waves of pleasure coming in faster intervals, the drag of Baekhyun's insides getting tighter, hotter and sinfuller against his sensitive skin, making his head spiral more and more, the sanity slowly slipping away and his mind becomes more and more foggy.

"You know me..." Baekhyun gasps, sitting up straight, looking thoughtfully fucked out with his glistering lips and dark eyes, nothing left of his dark honey that Chanyeol normally finds so intrinsic and luring. "No risk no fun."

It is evident to the taller that the smaller can't continue fully without his support, his limps shaking and looking like they are pudding, which is why he puts himself on his elbows and pulls the two of them to end of the bed, so that Chanyeol is sitting up now, his back resting against the headboard. 

Baekhyun is sitting on eyeheight now, much closer and it gives the taller the chance to admire the beauty of his omega from much closer, skin glistering in sweat, eyes hazy in clouds of pleasure and desire, breath elaborated against his chest and on his skin and small, thin lips pink and plush from nibbling on them. Chanyeol swallows. He can't just get enough of Baekhyun's eternal beauty.

The smaller puts his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders and the taller put his own hands under Baekhyun's ass. In a shared moment of silence, just looking at each other, enjoying the peace and each other's connection for a second before hunting after their releases, the alpha presses a soft, loving kiss against Baekhyun forehead, which makes the omega purr in delight and the alpha groan in satisfaction.

Slowly Baekhyun starts to let his hips circle again, signalising the taller that he is ready and after a few seconds Chanyeol starts lifting the smaller up and down his cock to help him, first slowly but becoming faster by the second.

With every push, with every drag of Baekhyun's inside against his dick, Chanyeol feels his senses heightening, feels his omega's ass clench tighter around him, feels Baekhyun's nails dig into his skin, feels how the smaller is pressing himself tighter against him, feels how the smaller breath gets more elaborate and he feels how the knot inside his belly becomes tighter, feels how his body separates itself more and more from the things around him that is not Baekhyun.

He hears how the smaller's ass slaps sinfully against his skin, he hears how everytime he reaches especially deep, at a certain spot, his baby whines on top of him, he hears how Baekhyun's breath becomes more elaborate by the second, hears how his moans become more and more wanton and hoarse and he hears how needy pleads leave his boyfriend's lips.

"Ch- _ah-_ Ch-Chanyeol.." The smaller whispers against his ear, making all his hair on his neck stand up, the waves of pleasure coming so fast now that they are filling every cell of him inside, the cloud in his head becoming thicker, his sanity only connected to strings, daring to snap every second. "I-I..."

Chanyeol, with every sense that is left in him, throws a glance at his mate's eyes, which are hazy, cloudy, look like the smaller is far gone already, already tasting his orgasm on the tip of his tongue and with a smirk, his insides feeling warm, his own orgasm building inside him, his knot starting to form on his base in a frighting speed as he hammers his mate's ass down on his dick, he mumbles a simple sentence, before he takes his omega's leaking dick in one of his hands, pumping it in a fast pace while kissing those sinful lips, which are red and soaked, biting down on it.

"Do it, my pretty omega, come on me."

As if Chanyeol pushed a button, Baekhyun goes stiff for a second, his breath getting stuck in his lungs as his back arches backwards in a bow, letting out the cry of an animal as he digs his nails into his alpha's back, his asshole clenching tightly around Chanyeol's dick before he lets loose, coming all over the shared skin and the alpha's hand between the two of them.

Chanyeol looses it the second Baekhyun's insides scrunch around him, the last piece of his consciousness getting ripped away from him as he becomes tense as a feather, breath hinching in his throat, nails digging in his mate's ass as his knot breaks free, ripping open Baekhyun's hole and lastly his uterus, making the smaller scream high pitched, before he fills his omega up with semen, coming with a deep groan, pressing his nose into his boyfriend's neck as everything becomes white around him.

It takes him a few seconds to come back to reality, his vision fuzzy as he blinks away the fog in front of his eyes, breathing elaborate, his legs still shaking from his release, his fingers numb, tickling as the feeling comes back into them and it takes him a while to take in the things around him again.

Baekhyun is a shivering mess on top of him, the smaller's nails still digging into his shoulder, breathing heavy and head pressed into his shoulder. Chanyeol can't help but chuckle, loosening one of his hands from Baekhyun's ass to softly caress his mate's back and the smaller purrs breathless at the soft touch, nuzzling deeper into the alpha's neck, making Chanyeol soft inside.

He knows what the other is going through, the building of the knot being not necessarily a pleasurable thing all the time, especially when the omega is not in heat. To be precise it is quite hurtful actually and it usually takes his tiny mate a few minutes to adjust to the pain and actually feel the pleasure, or more, the filling feeling in it which the smaller loves so much. 

It is not like Chanyeol has not suggested in multiple situations to get knot suppressants, it is not a really necessary thing when you don't plan on getting pregnant, but Baekhyun loves to be filled this way, loves to be connected to his boyfriend in this way, even if that means getting ripped apart.

Pressing a loving kiss to his mate's red hair, softly tracing his fingers up and down the smaller's back to ease the pain a bit, he growls in a way he knows it eases the omega and Baekhyun answers it with a soft purr on his own, shifting his head in a way that it exposes his neck and his shoulder, presenting his claim mark to his alpha, the ultimative sign of submission, comfort and trust in a bond.

Chanyeol feels pride well up in him, his heart flutting in tender feelings and with a coo he presses a soft kiss against the smaller's shoulder where his mating mark is located, having healed beautifully, just a small scar signalising that it is even there. Chanyeol has a own one on his shoulder as well, it didn't heal as well as Baekhyun's did, since the smaller had bitten down on it like a maniac the first time they mated, but it doesn't bother him. It fills him with pride to be marked as Baekhyun's and he loves to show it around.

Baekhyun giggles lovedrunkenly against his shoulder and a few deep breaths later, the smaller's face finally appears in Chanyeol's face space and the soft, sated expression on his mate's beautiful face fills the alpha with a feeling of satisfaction and love. 

"Hi." Baekhyun mumbles softly, a beautiful grin appearing on his adorable face and Chanyeol just wants to kiss him all over, so he does it, showering the omega with pecks, which makes the smaller giggle in delight. Chanyeol just sighs, his heart singing in delight and love for his mate filling him from head to toe.

"Hi." He mumbles back after pressing a long, soft kiss full of love against the smaller's lips, at which the omega sighs in euphoria, playing with Chanyeol's wild curls at his neck, while the alpha lets his fingers trace slowly over the soft skin of his mate's back, before lifting one of his eyebrows amused, smirking ambivalent while his stomach is fluttering with butterflies. "What granted me the favour of being woken like this?"

Baekhyun just shrugs playfully at that question, beautiful, boyish smile melting Chanyeol's inside like chocolate and if he wasn't already completely whipped, this would definitely do the deed. "Just felt like it."

"Felt like getting filled with semen, aha..." The alpha can't help but snort at that, pinching his boyfriend in the side playfully at which the omega squirms on top of his knot cutely, groaning in protest, his uterus rubbing sinfully over the alpha's tip, causing a shiver to run through Chanyeol's body and the taller has trouble to contain the sigh of pleasure slipping out of his mouth. Baekhyun will be the death to him one day.

"You would love it too, if this was the other way around." Baekhyun pouts adorable, slapping softly against Chanyeol's chest in objection, which just causes a wave of adoration in Chanyeol, his heart dancing in love for his mate. "If I could I would run around with your cum up my ass all the time."

Chanyeol can't help but snort in response, giggling softly as he presses his nose in his boyfriend's neck, taking his mate's scent in greedily. Baekhyun smells especially good today, especially sweet, the vanilla tickling in his nose with a touch in it that he can't quite define, but it makes his head spin in richness and he just loves it, loves the way his lover smells.

"Do you feel better today?" He asks eventually, leaving a trail of kisses behind on his boyfriend's skin before he looks up into said man's face again, who has busied himself with tracing his nose over Chanyeol's cheek, which causes a shiver to run down the taller's spine.

Baekhyun had complained about tummy aches in the evening yesterday after they had another barbeque and all of them weren't really surprised, having watched the smaller omega devour the food in a speed that definitely was not healthy. It had needed a calming tea for the digestive system and tummy rubs from his mate to calm the whining omega down again but the smaller had went to bed with cramps nevertheless.

"Hmm." Baekhyun hums softly against his cheek, pecking cutely against Chanyeol's skin and the alpha can feel flowers of tickling happiness spread at the parts where the smaller kisses him. "Went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, it was fine after that."

Chanyeol sighs in satisfaction, watching how the light breaks in his boyfriend's eyes, which have its normal size again, beautiful bright dark honey eyes twinkling just as pretty as the other's smile and the alpha can't help but lean in with his heart beating in his throat to kiss his mate's soft lips.

Baekhyun tastes fantastic, sweet, the scent of very sweet sandelwood and vanilla indulging him like a cloud, dragging him deeper into the subspace of shared love as the omega kisses him back just as eagerly, a soft whimper escaping his mouth, which makes a hot wave run through Chanyeol's body, all up to his knot in Baekhyun's uterus where it pulses softly, making the omega wiggle again in a cute kind of way. 

Chanyeol just giggles softly, letting his hands wander all over Baekhyun's bare skin, letting it caress every inch of the flawless skin of his mate while his lips trace hungrily over his omega's, his tongue dancing with the smaller one's who moans softly as they lick and suck at each other, the smaller feeling so hot against his skin.

And now that Chanyeol's attention is directed at it he notices that the smaller's temperature feels a bit too hot against his skin to be normal.

Confused, frowning a bit Chanyeol leans away a bit to let his eyes wander over Baekhyun's face as much as the overly sweet scent of vanilla is allowing him, because it is kind of clouding his brain in post coital satisfaction and fatigue. The smaller looks at him dazed, grinning smugly but other than that normal, if Chanyeol ignores that his skin is still softly damp from the sweat from their intensive love making. 

Feeling a wave of worry spread through him and just following his instinct, Chanyeol lifts one of his hands and presses it against Baekhyun's forehead softly. That doesn't calm his confusion though, more of the opposite actually as a wave of restlessness rushes through him, because Baekhyun's forehead is burning against his skin.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asks worried, feeling suddenly aware of every piece of skin he shares with the smaller. With an unsettling feeling beginning to spread in his stomach he realises that Baekhyun feels kind of warm everywhere and his initial thought is that the other might have catched a flu at the ocean maybe, the water being quite cold and the wind strong. "You are burning."

"Yeah, I am just a bit dizzy, I don't know what it is, I woke up like this." The smaller shrugs halfheartedly, kissing Chanyeol's neck down softly, not really putting much attention to what the taller is saying apparently and the alpha feels how every single one of them feels like they are scorching his skin. "I felt hot and horny, so I just did what I always do and thought it will go away like usual. I will ask Soo for a tea later."

"Wait you woke up horny?" Chanyeol asks surprised, feeling a wave of uneasiness run through him, pushing the smaller off once again to have a look at the omega's face and he can't help but notice that the smaller's eyes are less clear, almost a bit hazy. The scent of the omega that is surrounding them, is also so overly sweet by now that Chanyeol has problems to identify the vanilla and sandelwood in it. It is almost as if he is remembered of something, but he can't put his finger on it. 

"Yeah, probably had a wet dream or something." The smaller once again answers shorthanded, before he is pulling at the alpha's hair, which makes Chanyeol follow because of the sting, exposing his neck to the smaller, who puts trails of open mouthed kisses against the other's skin again. 

The taller can't help but feel the omega's kisses burn into his neck and slowly but steadily he gets uncomfortable, because Baekhyun is acting strange. It is almost as if he has something different he is concentrating on, just answering as fast as possible so that Chanyeol lets him continue with whatever he wants to do and it is honestly unsettling the taller, makes him wonder what is going on.

"May I ask what you are doing there?" He asks with a groan as he feels the smaller's hot hands trail down his chest in a menancing way, accompanied by the smaller licking teasingly up his neck vain and he can't help but shiver, squirming a bit under the demanding touches and teasing brushes, pushes, twitches and pulls Baekhyun's asshole does around his knot. It is almost as if the smaller is trying to seduce him.

"I want a second round." The smaller whispers hotly against his skin before biting softly into Chanyeol's shoulder where the taller's claim mark is located and the alpha can't help but groan in slight pain, big hands still holding Baekhyun at the waist, while the smaller begins to softly swing his hips from left to right on his knot again. 

Chanyeol feels a shiver run down his body, a gutteral groan escaping his mouth as he feels Baekhyun's uterus pulse around him and the soft, nibbling touches of the other leave hot spots of pleasure, delight and lust around his skin. He can't help but feel hot all over, feel how Baekhyun's hot and wet body presses against him and the sweet, luring scent of the smaller is making his head spin so much that he doesn't know where up and down is, making waves of want rush through him.

 _Strange._ Chanyeol can't help but think as he takes in another deep breath of Baekhyun's scent, barely able to identify the vanilla anymore, the scent much sweeter, more fruity. _It is almost as if..._

That is when it drops on him, the little piece of sanity that is not clouded by the luring scent finally able to identify what the sweet scent actually is and the taller turns stiff like an ice block as panic floods his body, making all of the warm comfortable feeling Baekhyun has spun in him disappear.

Strawberry and honey.

That is what Baekhyun smells like.

He smells like strawberries and honey.

Which only means one thing.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol says, mind running, voice sounding alien, being on the edge of freaking out, the smaller feeling hot and wet against him, so tight around his knot. He tries to push the smaller away in order to look at him, but the omega doesn't budge, still wiggling his hips sinfully on the knot while sucking marks into the taller's skin. "Baekhyun, love, look at me."

The omega just whines as the taller finally manages to push the smaller to look at him and with panic filling his heart, the alpha is faced with a Baekhyun that barely looks like he is there anymore, brown eyes blown wide, eyes clouded with lust, need and desire, sinful lips hanging open, soaked in saliva, cheeks red. How did he not manage to realise this earlier.

"Baekhyun, baby, you are falling into heat." Chanyeol whispers freaked out, voice shrill, shaking the smaller's face in his hands in hope to find a bit of sanity in there. The smaller's head lolls around a bit, but it seems that the other doesn't understand what the taller is trying to tell him.

Chanyeol's insides are boiling in anxiety, the luring scent of his boyfriend's heat trying hard to rob him of his common sense, playing with him, telling him to just let go, to give in into it, to let himself fall into the comfortable, hot and tempting desire that is Baekhyun.

Having sex with Baekhyun in heat is always a great fight for control for Chanyeol. They did it once without the covering pheromones, the very first time and Chanyeol had to concentrate really really hard that time to not be overwhelmed by the sweet and luring scent that is Baekhyun, to not just fall over and just take the smaller as he was, because.. the taller shivers he doesn't even want to think about the consequences it could have had.

But now they sit here, unable to separate because of the knot, even worse, Chanyeol just knocked the smaller up 10 minutes earlier, filling the omega's uterus with semen, no covering pheromones left and right and the realisation of how _bad_ their situation is fills the taller with panic to the brim.

If he looses control, if he doesn't manage to stop Baekhyun falling into heat until they can separate, if he looses himself in the smaller's scent....

Chanyeol has never fallen into a rut, but he knows that this is the last thing the two of them want right now.

Breathing gets harder and harder for him, he is nearly choking on the sweet strawberry and honey scent that the smaller is emitting and he feels his mind spin, feels how his consciousness is fighting with the voice that is just telling him to let go, to give in. 

Desperate, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hazy face in his hands and shakes it again, in hope to find something other than his heatdriven omega there. "Baby, I need you to stay with me, Baekhyun, you are falling in heat, I need you to not fall into it yet."

As if the panic that is swimming in the taller's voice awoken something in the smaller, Chanyeol can see a flash of realisation in the omega's eyes and suddenly Baekhyun's eyes are not as hazy anymore, not as clouded and his hips finally stop moving, his fingers clinging panicked into the alpha's chest as Chanyeol's words apparently finally find a way into the other's consciousness. The alpha nearly lets out a sigh of relief.

"What?!" The smaller asks anxious, big brown honey eyes filled with panic now and Chanyeol gives him a quick peck in hope that it calms the other a bit. It doesn't. The omega begins to shiver.

"You are falling into heat." The taller mumbles, leaning his head against Baekhyun's forehead, holding the other's face in his hand and he feels the other tremble on top of him, the hotness of the other seeping in his body. "I need you to stay conscious, love, you can't fall yet."

"I...I..." The smaller howls in fear, fingers by now digging into the taller's chest. "I..don't-don't think I can..." Suddenly a shiver is running through the smaller, followed by a pained moan, that makes Chanyeol's insides freeze. _"FUCK-"_

"Baek?" Chanyeol asks alarmed, pushing the other's face from his again to see a freaked out Baekhyun in front of him, a single tear rolling down his apple cheek, eyes screaming pure panic and face scrunched in pain. 

That is when Chanyeol realises that he is too late.

He feels how Baekhyun's uterus clenches around his knot and he feels how something wet, something warm pours out of Baekhyun's hole onto his abdomen, accompanied by a panicked and pained whimpers of the smaller as he clings now to his neck, trembling softly, digging his nose into the taller's claim mark.

Almost like a robot, on the edge of falling into panic but trying so hard to not do it, Chanyeol slowly guides one of his hands down to Baekhyun's hole, catches some of the liquid and lifts it up again to taste it. 

The flavour that fills his bubs is the one of strawberry and honey, confirming the suspicion he feared. But it is not like he had expected something different.

_Fuck_

Softly tracing his shaking hands over Baekhyun's back, trying to ease the other as much as possible while being on the bridge of panic himself, Chanyeol tries his hardest to keep it together. His mind is running, spinning, he is trembling in fear, trying to find a solution to this mess.

He needs to endure it, needs to wait it out until his knot finally gets soft again so that he can get the situation under control, he needs to keep it together, for the both of the-

"Ch-Chanyeol." Baekhyun moans pained against his neck, making all of Chanyeol's neck hair stand up, shivering softly against his hold. The omega is beginning to move his hips a bit in search for pleasure, which the taller tries to stop by holding him in place, the smaller's skin feeling so hot against his fingers. "It-It hurts..."

Feeling a flash of pain rush through him at those words, feeling his alpha scream for him to make his mate feel comfortable, to ease the pain, to take care of him, Chanyeol traces one of his hands over the other's back, feeling like a piece of shit. He is trying so hard to keep it together, the luring scent of strawberry and honey trying with all its force to cloud his brain, but he is fighting, his consciousness is trying to keep it together so bad.

"I know." He mumbles, own voice hoarse, pained, conflicted, pressing a shaking kiss against the smaller's temples as he feels the other wiggle on him against the restrains, the other's ass constricting around his length, making a wave of pleasure run through him. He grits his teeth, biting down on his lip so hard that he tastes blood, holding in the groan that nearly escapes his throat. He can't. "I will take care of you baby, just wait a bit, I will-"

"Chanyeol, _PLEASE_." The smaller suddenly howls like someone had put a ton of needles in his body, before he starts moving his hips on Chanyeol's dick desperately like a maniac, obviously too far gone to have any restrains, just driven by the need for relief and pleasure, making Chanyeol's breath catch in his throat. "Make it go away, _PLEASE._ "

Baekhyun sounds so desperate, so pained, so hurt that it breaks the taller's heart, and a single tear is running down his cheek as he bites down on his own lip, the pain being the only thing that is able to keep him on track. It is the only thing that keeps his mind from giving in into the luring scent that gets more and more dangerous, stronger, demanding by the second and the pained pleads the love of his life is raining over him is like a siren singing its song to crewmates on the ocean. 

"I will, baby." He chokes out pained, feeling like the greatest asshole on the universe, holding his trembling mate in his arms, trying his best to keep it together, to not give in into his instinct. "I can't take care of you yet, you will become pregnant, baby, I need you to wait just a bit longer."

Everything inside him is screaming at him to give the smaller what he wants, to give into the omega's pleads but he KNOWS that he can't, that he is not allowed to-

"Do it!" Baekhyun howls again like he is being ripped apart, his ass clenching around Chanyeol's knot, sending another wave of pleasure through the alpha's body that is making him gasp and his head spin, his consciousness getting clouded further by the scent, by the whimpers and the closeness to his mate. 

"What?!" Chanyeol asks shrill, lets out a troubled groan as Baekhyun's uterus rubs over his tip and he is feeling how his sanity slowly slips through his fingers like sand.

_NO!_

"I said: do it!" Baekhyun repeats hoarsely, hips now moving desperately on Chanyeol's dick on the search for friction and it makes the alpha's head fall back as waves of pleasure run through him, his mind becoming hazy, a moan escaping his throat. He has to to keep it together, he has to- "Breed me!"

At that Chanyeol freezes, turning stiff under Baekhyun's roaming hands, feeling shrill panic run through him like a tsunami and he takes in a deep breath with just clouds his brain more with the luring pheromones of his mate. It circles his consciousness like wolves circle their prey and Chanyeol can see how it gets ripped apart string by string, the scent indulging him, feeling warm, tempting, comfortable, telling him to just let himself fall, to just give in, to just let go.

"I-" 

He can't, he has to keep it together, he has to-

"Breed me." Baekhyun nearly screams hoarsely once again, ripping his head out of Chanyeol's neck to look into his mate's eyes, tears of burning pain rolling down his cheeks. The alpha can see the pain, the need, the lust and hunger in those black, clouded, fully blown eyes, sees how they beg him to give in, to take him. 

_Baekhyun is so beautiful,_ Chanyeol can't help but think in a brief moment of clearness and it feels like time stops for a second. _He looks like an angel._

"Breed me, _alpha_." Baekhyun whispers hotly, making a shiver run down Chanyeol's spin and that is when the last thread of sanity snaps.

The final thing Chanyeol realises is how he falls into an endless abyss without an end, everything turning black and the emptiness is just filled by occasional dull high pitched screams of pleasure, deep groans full of possessiveness and waves of satisfaction, hunger and delight before he eventually falls into unconsciousness.


End file.
